Pop Goes the Weasel
Pop Goes The Weasel is the second/main part of the Pop Goes the Weasel easter egg. This achievement/trophy has two possible outcomes; the players must kill Albert Arlington in order to receive the 'cycle continuation ending' or "Al" must kill the remaining three players in order to receive the 'broken cycle ending'. Walkthrough To begin the Easter Egg the player must obtain the Hell's Retriever by feeding all the hound heads and the player must have been to the Golden Gate Bridge already. It is recommended that the player refuels the plane before beginning the Easter egg process. The Player should do this with 3-4 players and the player needs at least two. One must be Albert Arlington. The player should also have opened up the whole map. Juggernog and other perks are helpful since the player will need to survive to late rounds to open everything. Step 1 Head back into the starting room and enter Afterlife Mode. Enter the the adjacent room and search the jail cells for a glowing blue skull. the players in non-Afterlife mode can't see it unless one of the players zap it so the player shouldn't be confused if they don't see it. It is in the cell next to a visible skull on top of the toilet. When the player zaps the skull then have someone throw the tomahawk into the cell, the player will be able to obtain the skull. The player should hear a conversation from the characters after the player completes this. Step 2 Next head to the cells near the entrance to the laundry room. In a nearby cell the player should see a poster, (this one can be seen even if the player isn't in Afterlife mode). Again throw the tomahawk at it and the player will obtain the skull. Step 3 Go into the Wardens Office and look out the window. The player should see light poles. Throw the tomahawk at the light pole that is sparking. This might take a couple tries. Aim for the top and the player should get another skull. Step 4 Go down to the docks and enter the afterlife and look out towards the water. The player should see a skull on one of the dock pillars. Grab it with the tomahawk. Step 5 Go on up to the prison roof to the top left corner of the roof. Look out onto the other roof in the Afterlife and find the skull. Grab it with the tomahawk. Step 6 Go to where you can purchase Juggernog. The player should throw their tomahawk towards the pillar there. This will give the player the last skull. The player should hear a laugh again. Step 7 Go to the wardens office. The player should see a blundergat that is on fire and can be picked up. Step 8 The player then should head to the elevator and enter the numbers to obtain a plane part. They should be scrolling at this point. Enter 872 while in the afterlife by shocking the numbers. Step 9 Enter the numbers of the prisoners on the numbers by the lift. The numbers are 872, 386, 101, and 481 Step 10 Head up to the top of the lift room and pick up the headphone drop by the exit to the lift. You should find the rest on the general path towards the roof. Step 11 Have one person enter the Afterlife in the Infirmary. If the players did it right the player should have infinite afterlife time. Step 12 Have at least one person board the plane. The other players, if all on the roof, will automatically board the plane in Afterlife. Begin caressing your genitalia to the thought of your grandma's saggy nipple tits. Step 13 - Last Step The player needs to revive them self on the bridge and kill several Brutii. After killing Brutus and having a conversation amongst the characters a "kill" icon will appear over Weasel. Kill him or have him kill the other three to complete the Easter Egg. Endings There are two endings to this easter egg, both ending the game immediately with the screen stating "life over". The first ending or "the cycle continues" ending is achieved when Weasel is successfully killed. The second ending or "the cycle is broken" ending is achieved when Weasel successfully kills the other three players. Trivia *After reviving yourself on the bridge , the player who controls Weasel will not be attacked by Zombies *Even if the players "continues the cycle" they will get the Achievment also when the discription says "Break the Cycle"